1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to security storage containers and, more particularly, to a security container with linked primary and secondary security features. Specifically, the present invention relates to a security container having linked security features wherein a forced defeat of the primary security feature activates the secondary security feature. In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, activation of the secondary security device damages the item of merchandise received in the container.
2. Background Information
Many different types of security storage containers are known in the art. Most security storage containers are intended to securely lock an electronic article surveillance (EAS) device to an item of merchandise in order to frustrate shoplifters. Known devices include six-sided boxes that receive items of merchandise, frames that surround portions of merchandise, and straps that pass through or around portions of merchandise. These devices are especially effective against impulse shoplifters. Although also effective against professional shoplifters, the professional shoplifter will eventually obtain a sample of the security storage container and determine a quick method for defeating the container. For instance, the shoplifter may develop a pick that opens the lock of the device. The shoplifter may also use a tool that breaks a portion of the device rendering its security function useless. Once a shoplifter breaks a security device, the item of merchandise protected by the device may be separated from the device wherein the item of merchandise is no longer protected by the EAS tag.
When items of merchandise are displayed in six-sided security containers, shoplifters have been known to pry the lid open or to strike the lid of the container against a solid object in the store until the lid breaks allowing the shoplifter to remove the item of merchandise. Manufacturers of security storage containers have responded to these attacks by beefing up the security storage containers making them harder and harder to break open. Although these efforts have been successful, the clear plastic materials that allow the customer to view the contents of the security container have strength limitations that make it all but impossible to design a container that can be affordably manufactured while preventing all entry by breakage. The art thus desires a secondary security feature that is activated when a security storage container is attacked with force.